marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Hannah Hutchins
Hannah Hutchins is a laboratory safety supervisor at StatiCorp. Hutchins believed that she was being punished by God after a laboratory accident that was blamed on her killed four people. History Hannah Hutchins is a deeply religious person with a great deal of empathy for others. She works as a safety inspector at StatiCorp in Batesville, Utah. In her spare time, she runs the youth program at her local church and rescues dogs. Tragedy While performing her duties at StatiCorp, Hutchins was called down to the section of Tobias Ford to inspect a coupling on the particle accelerator that kept coming loose at the bolts. Hutchins inspected the coupling several times, replaced it, triple-checked it, and declared it to be safe. Soon after, the coupling exploded killing four people, including Ford, and fellow StatiCorp technicians Jack Benson, Frank Delacourt and Arlene Willoughby. Blame for the explosion was placed on Hutchins. Strange Events Soon after, a series of strange events began to follow Hutchins. When a Roxxon gas station attendant, who was friends with one of the victims, confronted Hutchins, items began to fly off the shelves and the very objects of store began to attack the attendant with the event culminating with the station seemingly blowing itself up, much to Hutchins absolute horror. With the possibility of Hutchins possessing some sort of telekinesis, S.H.I.E.L.D. dispatched Phil Coulson and his team to file an Index Asset Evaluation and Intake report on Hutchins. The people of Batesville blamed Hutchins for the events at the gas station and a mob started to form outside of her house. After a police car seemingly started itself and almost ran over a member of the mob, Hutchins was sedated by Melinda May so that she could be removed from the scene without further incident. While being questioned on the Bus, Hutchins said that she believed that God was punishing her for the deaths at the lab by sending a demon to torment her. Tobias After studying the disaster event data, Jemma Simmons discovered that the particle accelerator explosion created a portal to another world, and that Hannah was actually being followed by Tobias Ford, who was trapped between two worlds. Tobias was actually responsible for the explosion and was trying to protect her from the towns-people who blamed her for his actions. Tobias had a crush on Hutchins and loosened the bolts on the coupling to get her to visit his section. After Ford forced the Bus into an emergency landing, May removed Hutchins from the plane in order to draw Ford out and away from her team. After a brief fight between May and the world-shifting Ford, Hutchins convinced Ford that his actions were only hurting others and that she could not forgive him, only God could. May convinced him that he was dragging her down with him and that the best thing for Hannah was for him to let her go. Ford withdrew to the alien world on which he was trapped. With Ford's actions uncovered, the relieved and exhausted Hutchins was cleared of all wrong-doing in the explosion. Repairs Appearances }} References Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Blonde Hair Category:Green Eyes